Wishmaster - Devil's games
by Darkstarsara
Summary: How did the Djinn gain himself a daughter to complete the prophecy in the first place? Her mother wasn't so innocent in her youth. The Djinn didn't hesitate to take an opportunity offered so prettily wrapped up..
1. Chapter 1

Wishmaster – Devil's Games

Chapter 1

Saralias woke with a start, black hair matted from sleep as her breath came in short gasps.  
"That dream..." She frowned, a book had been lying open, and on a spell she didn't know but reckoned on being far more powerful than that of what she had ever tried before.  
Smiling softly she turned her head to the side, a soft rustle had disturbed her train of thought and she stood up, the shirt she wore falling to her thighs as she walked silently on her toes to the door and peeked outside her bedroom, a small package lay at the side and she laughed quietly, in spirals were written the words  
'Happy Birthday Saralias' and underneath was written in smaller spirals

'I know you can't usually get presents, so hide this well or my job is gone and your only secret friend goes with it'.  
At reading that she had to cover her mouth to avoid outright laughing in the corridors, taking the present she stole inside and locked her door quickly. Upon opening the present to her surprise was a book, legends of Persia and dark gods, the smile widened at that point, apparently her good friend Salem had been listening to her again as she had snuck out of her coven to meet up with him and have a second life.

Saralias stroked over the pages, eyes closing as she turned over and over till she stopped, one page felt warm, enticing enough for her eyes to open, the page itself read  
'The Djinn, imprisoned for eternity within the stone of secret fire by a Persian wizard always awaits for a single waker to whom three wishes shall be granted.' The next few lines had been scrawled out; with a sigh she closed the book and hid it in a secret stone she kept all her presents safe from the prying eyes of her elder.

"Saralias, get up and get moving!" the voice echoed from within her room and she jumped slightly, her elder had a habit of ensuring that you did not sleep when you thought she was watching over you that very second as you relaxed, even a little before breakfast, plus Saralias had the suspicion that the woman just loved to scare all her underlings with any tactic she had.

As breakfast commenced, the elder watched over all of her children quietly, eating her food as she kept a closer eye on Saralias than the others. Knowing full well it was one of her youngest children's twenty third birthday ensured that there would be at least one different attack on her power, but she would be ready, she always was. A soft sigh passed her lips before she stood up and waved her hands  
"Children! You will all convene in our hall immediately. Go!" With that she stalked out into the hall herself, her second witch in command falling into step with her and murmuring softly  
"What has gotten into you Elder, has something spiked your worries?" The Elder shifted her gaze mid-step to the younger woman.  
"It would appear that I am in need of a new spell to ensure that all of you remember why I am the elder, go to my room and the book will be open at the page with all the instructions you need. I will go prepare myself". With that she stalked off in another direction.

As all the women joined in the hall, they noticed the circles being drawn in the centre and edges of the room by all the head witches, most ignored the symbols outwardly, the youngest however all opened their eyes wide in surprise to the number of old symbols being used in this particular ceremony. The elder herself seemed to be impatient to get the entire place into starting the words, she chanted to each row that came in, keeping on till they all had memorized the words that she wanted for herself.

Saralias frowned softly, chanting but not keeping every word within her mind, she watched carefully as all the other women began to lull into a hypnotic joining. Frowning she began to mime the words while saying repeatedly in her mind a spell she had learned within the first week of being allowed within the elders library as such. The spell she used kept her mind free of anything that anyone could tamper within the confines of herself.

The elder breathed deeply as the magic swelled within the circles, she smiled as she watched the eyes of all the other witches roll slowly upwards into their heads and their chanting grew louder, symbols glittered before shining brightly along the hall and seeping out into the rest of the rooms. She grinned as every single one of the witches secrets were found and ripped out into the mind of the elder.

"My children, the moon is high tonight so we shall begin our chants for the solstice, with all our guards up we shall praise our gods this night!" Saralias frowned slightly, keeping her face as neutral as possible while keeping her eyes mostly closed. The elder had cast a spell she knew wasn't meant to ever be used, it was against her own laws amusingly, but then again, the elders always broke their rules in order to stop the younger witches rebelling and changing the order. With the elder ordering the chants again she mimed while considering the present left behind her stone wall, in all honesty to herself, she wanted to escape, but not without making sure that the elder got her comeback after forcing Saralias to join her coven. With any luck, she would end this torture within the next few weeks.

Once all the ceremonies had ended, the witches filed out to do their duties, Saralias disappeared to the library to keep out of sight, with a quiet click, the door closed behind her and the librarian looked up, a small smile passed over their face before beckoning her into the office and saying loud enough for the others to hear  
"Ah! Young Saralias, please come in while I explain your duties today". She bowed her head as the librarian quickly shut the door and raised barriers up against the walls and ceiling.  
"Happy birthday, I presume you got your present?" The librarian stretched and she smirked, the librarian held a secret as much as her; only he would be killed if the elders ever knew.  
"I did, thank you Raphael, or should I call you Rosanna?" His eyes twinkled briefly.  
"You know me well enough Saralias; I presume that you are after something to have come all this way in such a manner as to quietly close my doors". She nodded, looking down the laugh bubbled up as her chest swelled to hold it in, he had eyed her ample amount of breast being shown to him.  
"If you want to look more I'll be demanding payment Raphael" He coughed and rolled his eyes up in innocence.  
"What are you after?" She smiled wider  
"You have wards…a small area for creating them…I want to borrow them for awhile and cast a spell…" His eyes widened in mild surprise.  
"Elder hidden?" She nodded  
"Elder hidden" Shrugging he nodded, pulling back on the façade of an old witch he motioned her to the door, placing one hand on her arm and murmured in her ear  
"I'll give you your space, its up to you to get everything you want" She smiled and nodded quietly, setting off to rearrange books in the elder section under his eyes for several hours till it was time to eat again.

The chants in the hallway grew as the moon begin its rise, Saralias hid in the shadows, knowing the elder would notice her missing but didn't worry, she was far too busy collecting all the ingredients to summon the Djinn without having the stone to aid her. Using a small series of demons that wrapped around her body and kept her hidden from the elder's gaze she collected the last of the items and ran down the halls to the library, where Raphael had left the door unlocked for her. Closing it she saw the wards flare up from floor to ceiling, all but one small section flared bright silver as she slit her finger and let her blood touch the unmarked space, the marks glowed red before fading to pale silver again, she grinned.  
"Clever man Raphael, clever man" With that she went about setting up the book to read which symbols she required to summon the Djinn safely. Mark after mark was laid, the circle wide enough to fit three people easily before the second circle, this one marked with her blood and three herbs at each point. Then the final circle was made, one to shield the magic from the others in case Raphael's wards didn't work completely.

Taking a deep breath in she placed both hands over her heart briefly to still the pounding, she added the final ingredient that she had stolen from the elders room itself only half an hour ago and set it ablaze, chanting a spell over and over until the room vibrated with the sounds, the fire rose higher than her head, growls echoed from the flames, eyes opened and turned to look at her; then the fire died, darkness left in its wake and left Saralias rubbing her eyes to make sense of the dark itself, as she did a voice rumbled in front of her.  
"You summoned me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Note – This is the Djinn from the first two films in terms of appearance and voice.

Wishmaster – Devil's Games

Chapter 2

Saralias blinked, there stood the Djinn in all his glory in the centre of the circle, he looked completely at ease despite the demons she had failed to un-summon flicking magic at him warningly.  
"You…you're the Djinn aren't you?" He tilted his head to one side.  
"One of them, yes, to whom am I indulged with to have summoned me?" Saralias simply stared for a few more seconds, before her mind caught up with the situation.  
"I'm Saralias, and I summoned you. I have three wishes to claim am I right?" He nodded; apparently this human wasn't stupid, comparatively at any rate, taking in the young woman's appearance he smiled.  
"Indeed, three wishes, will you make them?" She grinned at that and opened her mouth before something hit her hard, she doubled onto her knees and shuddered  
"The wards…Oh gods no someone's found me…" She looked up at the Djinn still held in her circles and rubbed them one by one out as the wards began flickering and crumbling.  
"Please Djinn, hide..." He frowned softly and shifted into the darkest corner and watched as the door slammed open and the elder's second in command stood in the doorway, glowering at Saralias below her.  
"You dare to miss the elder's commands?!" She bellowed and wrapped magic into her hands.  
"Don't touch me, elders pet!" She spat while crawling towards the circles protectively, the Djinn watched with curiosity as the elders second raised a hand to strike at his summoner, shifting behind her as the first hit of magic touched Saralias he said calmly in her ear.  
"Now that is rather counter productive to my cause, after all I can't have you hurting her" he pushed her to the wall, the woman screamed and tried to flee as he blocked her in.  
"Who are you?!" He grinned widely  
"Make me a wish, anything you like. I can make it come true" Saralias watched, still reeling from the magic that sucked at every part of her body.  
"Djinn…" His eyes lit up playfully, watching the older woman tremble in fear of what she could see before her.

"A wish?" He nodded

"A wish, make it woman" The elder's second froze  
"Anything at all?" He nodded again  
"Then…I know not what you are, but I take this as a good sign…So, I wish, to know what happened to my children before I came here" The Djinn smirked.  
"Your children were murdered by the one you call Elder, weeks before you even saw her face she chose and killed them with the blade you wear at your side" She blanched and trembled, he grinned wider and stepped forth  
"Your wish is granted, and you will now serve your new purpose" Saralias hid her face when he killed her, ripping limb from limb and growling contentedly at the taste of blood on his lips, stealing her face the elders second looked down at his summoner who was still on the ground, his voice echoing out of the ragged woman's chords.  
"Saralias?" He knelt down to help lift her, catching her waist as she tumbled again.  
"...She's dead…"  
"Mmnh, she would have killed you, I can't have that now" He helped move her to a wall.  
"We need to move, if you're found here with me in any form I'll be hurt" She stood and swayed again, but walked towards her rooms with him in tow the entire journey.

Two days later the Djinn, posing as the elders second in command groaned mentally as the elder herself snarled and sat in her chair.  
"Someone has tampered with the library again"  
"Yes elder, shall I investigate?" The elder frowned and looked up at the second in command.  
"You've become quite complacent these last few days my second, what has changed?" She eyed the woman carefully, noting the smile not move an inch off the other woman's face.  
"I simply have had quite the epiphany my elder; this is where I feel happy" The elder nodded slightly before waving the woman out of her room, wrapping the magic infused shawl around her shoulders to hide the burns from her summoning earlier that morning, something was going on and she knew it. What could it be that rumbled her mind into consistent mistrust of even her most loyal witches, she had to find out.

Saralias had shifted herself into the bathing area, relaxing down till only her head and neck were above the water, she sighed and breathed in deeply until a pair of clawed hands rested on her shoulders and squeezed.  
"Djinn!" her eyes popped to see him mere inches from her, his hands started massaging idly.  
"Hello there summoner, keep your voice down and we won't get caught" He smirked as she blushed lightly, biting down on her lower lip with one canine as his hands slid down to grip both breasts and flick at her nipples before releasing her.  
"What exactly are you up to?" She glowered, trying to hide the overwhelming desires to jump him or wish him to show her heights of pleasure unknown to any before her.  
"Your elder wants me to investigate the library Saralias, so I'm here to warn you that the magic of your blood is still in that room, your librarian friend will use it against you if he has to choose between you and himself" She sighed and settled back, mildly aware that she wasn't bothered by seeing the Djinn seeing her naked.  
"Give me two hours"  
"Or wish it, I can make it disappear in no time at all…"  
"I won't wish that Djinn, I…" his claw was sliding up her thigh under the water, his gaze stuck on hers as her breath hitched  
"Yes…?" His smirk widening before footsteps were heard and suddenly the elders' second was stroking her hand up Saralias's thigh, she blanched at that and backed far away.  
"…You…" the Djinn shrugged and said in the woman's voice  
"I will see you in an hour, be prepared" With that she stood, dried off and disappeared out the room.

Saralias buried her head in her hands, ignoring the looks of her fellow witches before sending every single one of them a glare, they all followed the orders of the elder without question, without a single thought as to what that woman might have been doing to them, shuddering she realized what had caused her tremor while the Djinn was there, his power was calling to her, and he had to know that if it was visible to her then surely the others would be noticing soon if not already. Groaning she stood to get ready to play her part of innocence and hide all the evidence left of the night two days ago.

As the librarian looked up he saw Saralias looking oddly exhausted, frowning softly he said in his womanly lilt  
"Dear Saralias, what brings you here?" She looked at him and smiled  
"May I borrow your time librarian?" he nodded and motioned her into his room.  
"What has you looking so worn?" She sighed  
"I need to make sure your labs are completely clean, may I go?" He lent over her, arms boxing the younger woman in.  
"What game are you playing Saralias?" She shivered  
"I did what I needed to do; now I have to make sure the elder doesn't catch either of us. This is for us both Raphael" He sighed angrily, Saralias meant a good deal to him in terms of being the only woman here not under that absurd woman's control, and hopefully giving him his own freedom from this place before he got caught out.  
"Alright, go on and hurry but before you do, stand up" She did and voided a squeak as he pulled her into an embrace, murmuring softly.  
"Don't get caught, don't get in trouble" She hugged him and nodded, surprised by the feel of actual breasts against her own chest before fleeing to the labs.

Groaning softly, Saralias ran an arm over her eyes before chanting again, the magic draining her to the point she was on her knees.  
"I can't do this; I've used too much magic to do this last bit!" She shuddered and the doors slid open, the second in command Djinn stood in front of her, noting his summoner on her knees he picked her up to lean against the wall, she looked at him  
"It's over, I can't do anymore" He growled at that, his form flickering as he brought her wrists above her head, hips ground against hers as he whispered  
"Wish it away, I don't want this to end yet Saralias…" The elder's voice was heard not far away, the Djinn's magic rolled off him, near drugging her with its potency.  
"Djinn, I..!" He nuzzled her throat, his tongue flicked over her pulse.  
"Wiiiiish…." Her eyes slid open to gaze at him hazily  
"I wish that there was no magic or blood or any other form of trail that leads me to the summoning of you..." The elder's voice was at the door as the Djinn slid back and the room was perfect, thrusting a book into Saralias's arms the elder's second in command snapped.  
"Well? Get on with it underling!" The elder entered just as Saralias moved to leave the room, she glared at Saralias before moving away, sniffing the room for anything that might give away the missing ingredient from her rooms.

"Well?" The Djinn shook her masks head  
"Nothing Elder, the rooms are clean, no wards either" She snarled and whirled outwards, Not noticing Saralias hidden in the shadows from everyone but Raphael and the Djinn.

As the library closed for the evening, Raphael snuck out of the coven to get a word from the bazaar. Hiding his face as the librarian till he had passed into a small room and disappeared into the back, where A young man grinned in the darkness and murmured softly.  
"Well well, I wasn't expecting you quite so soon my friend, what brings you here?" Raphael sighed and relaxed, back in his human self.  
"Our little witch summoned something, she's possibly in trouble if her head finds out, then again so am I if she finds out that my labs were used." Salem smiled, nodding towards a table where a pot of tea was brewing between two cups.

"We do seem to pick up on the powerful witches, don't we?" At that he began pouring the cups delicately.  
"We do Salem, we do, but what am I to do?" unless she volunteers to leave that place with me we're both stuck in this situation. I don't particularly want to still be in this situation forever." Salem nodded, relaxing back as the herbs in his tea made him smile, a gentle combination that made everything seem so far away. Never a bad thing when Raphael decided to go on a rant about his conquest, admittedly, a conquest that could help them regain their power and in the long run save them from committing murder, that was the more important part of this for Salem, he hated killing.  
"Salem, are you listening?" Salem blinked.  
"Sorry, what?" Raphael sighed.  
"Can you do a reading into her?" Salem shrugged.  
"Sure. Get me some of her hair and I'll read her" Raphael nodded and leaned his head into Salem's shoulder. The herbs had affected him as well; he was smiling happily as Salem's fingers trailed up and down his neck affectionately. Even if Saralias was in trouble, he'd make sure she got out with him before the coven tried to brainwash her completely, he'd not let that happen to his only hope of escape; even if his only escape was at the hands of a woman with a Djinn standing beside her, waiting to grant her wishes with glee.


End file.
